morninggloriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Chat:Morning Glories 49
Morning Glories Issue 49 Tinychat from December 30, 2015 Nick Spencer Joe Eisma 0001 kelso: IT IS TIME 0002 macey: time to play towerball 0003 kelso: time for the blue team to win somehow 0004 darrrrkvngnce: hey all! 0005 kelso: i'm still confused when they call jun jun tbh 0006 macey: oh wow i guess tinychat got rid of colors. this is so drab 0007 chandra: hi guys 0008 kelso: i was trying to find the colors for like 2 whole minutes 0009 kelso: what a shame 0010 darrrrkvngnce: yeah, macey. was just trying to switch to purple and no purple 0011 macey: truly this is real great mg event today..... 0012 kelso: uGH i'm at my parents' right now and we really have to have dinner right now?? really???? okay hello and goodbye friends i'll b 0013 darrrrkvngnce: yeah, i can't believe the headmaster turned out not to be Roy. 0014 Mairelon984: I've been saying it all along. 0015 Mairelon984: never trust the goat 0016 macey: i feel like i'm a little underwhelmed about the headmaster reveal! if only because we don't have an emotional connection to this guy 0017 chandra: i kinda felt that way too, macey 0018 darrrrkvngnce: still could be Future Hunter though 0019 darrrrkvngnce: however, i think it's someone Julie Hayes knows 0020 macey: god, i was talking with folks earlier and our thought was that it could be the next hunter. 0021 darrrrkvngnce: though i also think much of what we've seen could be Julie's dream 0022 macey: WE ALSO THOUGHT HE COULD BE A COLLEGUE OF JULIE'S YEAH 0023 darrrrkvngnce: *high five* 0024 darrrrkvngnce: i actually thought Matt's discussion in his Study Hall (the long one) was on point with that -- 0025 darrrrkvngnce: what he was saying about power coming from beliving in the truth of something 0026 darrrrkvngnce: and how that's so similar to the way dreams work 0027 upguntha: Heyyoooooo 0028 darrrrkvngnce: hey upguntha!!!!!!!!! 0029 darrrrkvngnce: all our preciouses are still alive . . . for one more issue at least! 0030 joe_eisma: word up! 0031 darrrrkvngnce: hey Joe!! 0032 darrrrkvngnce: awesome issue, man!! 0033 macey: hey joe! this was great 0034 upguntha: yes they are for now 0035 upguntha: Hi Joeeee 0036 darrrrkvngnce: Hey Nick! awesome issue!!!! 0037 joe_eisma: thanks! 0038 nick: hi all 0039 nick: happy new year 0040 upguntha: Hi Nick 0041 chandra: i was so sure someone was gonna die in this issue and then gradually relaxed the further I read haha 0042 macey: hello nick! 0043 upguntha: Amazing issue guys 0044 blankla: That issue was certainly worth the wait. 0045 Mairelon: a false sense of security. they'll all be dead in the next one to make up for it 0046 macey: yeah now it's 50 we have to be worried about 0047 blankla: We're only halfway into the finale. There's still time for dying. 0048 joe_eisma: haha 0049 joe_eisma: why would you guys think anyone is going to die? 0050 upguntha: Calm before the storm 0051 upguntha: Side eye Joe Side eye 0052 nick: yeah, at this point I'm worried people will feel let down if we don't kill anyone 0053 darrrrkvngnce: lol. that red "8 0054 macey: god what if the entire cast gets crushed in this earthquake 0055 chandra: i mean, it's issue 50. it's likely *someone's* gonna die before summer vacay 0056 blankla: Also while I loved the hell out of him before I think Guillame might be my favorite character now just for that "I win you los 0057 darrrrkvngnce: the final panel will be Roy standing atop a pile of rubble 0058 upguntha: well casey seems to be the only one safe 0059 joe_eisma: haha that would definitely make the cast much more manageable to draw if they all got swallowed up by an earthquake 0060 brella: wow 0061 nick: which means she's definitely the one to kill 0062 Mairelon: ""safe"" 0063 chandra: i was waiting for guillame to just say fuck it and go ahead do a straight-up happy dance 0064 brella: "you don't have to dance every time you win guillaume" "true but i choose to dance every time" 0065 macey: i figured jade was safe because no one knew where she was 0066 upguntha: so they all escape the eartquake and Casey dies by Sepuku 0067 brella: yeah i initially thought jade being in the basement would be like an indiana jones in a refrigerator kind of thing 0068 darrrrkvngnce: i was hoping Jun would miss the shot at the buzzer, just to see the epic Guillaume facepalm 0069 blankla: I always figure Jade is safe simply because of Future Jade. But then I start thinking "I bet they'll kill Jade off just to play 0070 Mairelon: again, ""safe"" 0071 brella: glad that even in the face of a giant earthquake jun still finds time to yell at guillaume 0072 samson3191: Hey everyone, first time chatter here. Really excited to join this! I just recently purchased, read, and jotted down a notebo 0073 upguntha: Poor Jade one would think that she would find sharp objects to rub on and cut her strains 0074 darrrrkvngnce: hey, welcome samson! 0075 brella: WELCOME TO HELL, SAMSON3191 0076 upguntha: welcome 0077 joe_eisma: welcome, samson! 0078 brella: just kidding, it's very nice here 0079 macey: hell yeah first time chat members. welcome! 0080 samson3191: Hahaha, thanks! 0081 upguntha: We actiallly had Towers on Towerball 0082 joe_eisma: haha you noticed 0083 nick: makes sense 0084 nick: joe, did you make up any rules as you went along? 0085 upguntha: thats the only thing that's made sense in this school 0086 brella: you throw AND kick the ball in towerball 0087 joe_eisma: hmm, not really. other than no dribbling. 0088 macey: see, i wanted towerball to literally be played in the tower, so they have the language barrier to overcome 0089 blankla: On a separate note I got my cameo in this issue! Thanks, Joe. I'm super happy it ended up being #49 because wow I get to literal 0090 joe_eisma: yay! 0091 brella: tower of babelball 0092 joe_eisma: that's what it should have been. a literal tower they had to climb to score 0093 blankla: I feel like that's an accurate description of the rules. 0094 joe_eisma: but that wouldn't have fit in the gym. 0095 darrrrkvngnce: i loved Toby and Denise. they really do love saying each other's names!! 0096 joe_eisma: i think nick loves writing toby and denise a little too much 0097 macey: toby and denise need their own spinoff 0098 samson3191: I'd read that 0099 brella: they seriously do, god 0100 darrrrkvngnce: indeedy, i'd read it too 0101 brella: breakout characters of season 2 0102 nick: i do love those two 0103 upguntha: it could be an instruction site gym, where is your imagination 0104 Mairelon: sole survivors of the school collapse 0105 brella: PLEASE 0106 nick: the locker room scene was a season highlight for me 0107 joe_eisma: haha me too 0108 upguntha: I love those ttwo 0109 upguntha: they should just comment on everthing that happens from nowo on lol 0110 darrrrkvngnce: they definitely need to provide Statler/Waldorf-esque commentary in every issue 0111 brella: and they always make such great FACES 0112 macey: toby and denise commenting in scenes where they really shouldn't be 0113 brella: toby and denise for guest study hall writers 0114 joe_eisma: haha they are fun to draw 0115 macey: hodge had my favorite faces this issue...she was also very fashionable. a full package 0116 nick: have i told you all yet that 50 will have 4 interlocking covers? 0117 upguntha: NOOOOO what 0118 blankla: Hodge always has amazing faces. 0119 samson3191: Oh SHIT 0120 Mairelon: OH NICE 0121 macey: noooo but that's amazing 0122 nick: all landscape-y like 25 0123 upguntha: yasssssssss 0124 blankla: Please tell me the four covers are like 49, but just indivual. 8, 0125 blankla: ...awww 0126 nick: haha good idea 0127 upguntha: nice one 0128 darrrrkvngnce: oh, there was one panel with Hodge, maybe her first, where i couldn't figure out what was on her lap 0129 brella: yeah i initially thought jade being in the basement would be like an indiana jones in a refrigerator kind of thing 0130 brella: all the shits she doesn't give, probably 0131 brella: zing 0132 joe_eisma: where she's sitting on the table? 0133 darrrrkvngnce: yeah 0134 joe_eisma: haha, it's supposed to just be the table, but yeah, i can see where it might look a bit confusing 0135 darrrrkvngnce: maybe a book, but only seen from the side 0136 darrrrkvngnce: ah, okay 0137 kelso: hello i am back from the war (dinner) 0138 kelso: hi nick! hi joe! 0139 kelso: fab issue!! 0140 macey: im happy to know you survived the harsh condtions of the dinner war 0141 joe_eisma: hello! 0142 kelso: and thanks for the cameo again ^_^ 0143 upguntha: he hands 0144 joe_eisma: you are welcome 0145 brella: yeah not the dinner fight, the dinner WAR 0146 kelso: with my family it might as well be sometimes lol 0147 kelso: but yes i was very upset ian made me smile this issue 0148 upguntha: Hodge needs to make up he mind,either vanessa can or can't change her past/future 0149 macey: god ian's scene in this issue was better than it should have been. 0150 macey: i came close to actually liking him when he just flat out called oliver a bad dad 0151 brella: he doesn't even care anymore, I Love It 0152 kelso: we have to remember his actions toward tunafish 0153 nick: there was supposed to be another Ian scene in this one 0154 kelso: !!! 0155 nick: had to cut it for space 0156 jaysel: Great issue, guys! Among other big moments, I really liked Vanessa using the radio. 0157 macey: you wanted to spare us from more of his terrible self 0158 kelso: was it with ike 0159 kelso: they have good banter 0160 nick: yep 0161 darrrrkvngnce: that "nerd WAR" comment made me laugh, and then i was like, "oh no, Ian made me laugh!" 0162 joe_eisma: thanks, jaysel! 0163 Mairelon: it was his pencil but that got me 0164 brella: the pencil bit was hilarious 0165 kelso: yep yep that apple comment 0166 brella: what a bastard 0167 kelso: WHAT IS HIS PRESENTATION THO 0168 upguntha: that pencil was everyrhing 0169 macey: "i don't give a fuck. ill put a pencil here and erase a guy from existence. i don't give a FUCK." 0170 darrrrkvngnce: definitely Ian at his best this issue 0171 kelso: erase him with the pencil eraser 0172 samson3191: can ian's catchphrase become "I don't give a FUCK!" from now on? like just all the time. 0173 macey: "this pencil symbolizes fortunato on the pencil 0174 brella: that's too cool for him 0175 kelso: it might actually make me like him as a person and i don't want that 0176 joe_eisma: haha 0177 kelso: but it'd sure be funny if he had a catchphrase like that 0178 jaysel: upguntha - I agree about Hodge. I love her dynamic with Vanessa, but what does she want from her at this point? 0179 samson3191: can't argue with that, haha 0180 brella: *uses the pencil to write "FORTUNATO SUX"* what? it's science. you know it's true 0181 brella: plus i think ian's core problem here is that he gives TOO MUCH of a fuck 0182 kelso: yeah hodge has me confused as of late, esp when it comes to vanessa 0183 joe_eisma: haha. i actually had a scene awhile back where a student had scrawled on the back of a desk in pencil 0184 kelso: ah yes there it is gwen you nailed it 0185 joe_eisma: and nick was like 'this isn't that kind of school' 0186 brella: oh my god 0187 macey: i feel like hodge regrets what happened with older vanessa, but still thinks he needs to happen for some reason? 0188 darrrrkvngnce: Future Jade and Hodge both with the "I'm so sorry" comment 0189 brella: they are proper students here, they've got CLASS 0190 kelso: what did the kid say? lol 0191 macey: *it 0192 upguntha: they would get tazzed if they wrote on desks 0193 samson3191: i could see that macey 0194 chandra: anytime hodge and her sister are in the same room i remember why hodge has probably become my fave character over the course o 0195 nick: coincidence, but I do think they have similar voices 0196 darrrrkvngnce: if Vanessa is able to contact the outside world, Hodge won't be the only one able to buy fashionable clothes! 0197 macey: hey, am i reading into it too much, or was ian not there for vanessa's presentation? did he leave? 0198 joe_eisma: why else would she try to make contact with the outside world?? 0199 upguntha: it's funny how Future Jade is alwasy there to greet youafter tiravel 0200 nick: still there, but not really paying attention 0201 macey: typical ian 0202 kelso: i'd make contact with the outside world for some pizza idk about you guys 0203 brella: can we just talk about what a baller casey is for still reaching for the greenhouse door DURING AN EARTHQUAKE 0204 darrrrkvngnce: she'll bring Brendan back through the power of haute couture!! 0205 samson3191: has the top of vanessa's radio thing always said "66" on the top of it? or 99, i guess on how you look at it. i just noticed th 0206 kelso: i half expected casey to swipe the knife at dagney tbh 0207 upguntha: i feel like she escaped rht before the eathquake 0208 joe_eisma: i don't think matt would forgive nick if that happened 0209 upguntha: I feel like the quake happened only on schoolgrounds 0210 kelso: casey is just fed up w/ everyone 0211 Mairelon: I just really really loved Dagney and Pamera this issue 0212 upguntha: PAMELAAAAAAAA 0213 blankla: I love Pamela every issue. She is the weirdest kind of adorable. 0214 macey: the susan dagney fan club is more powerful than ever 0215 chandra: pamela will be the only one to survive all this. just watch. 0216 kelso: ike's comment 0217 upguntha: Dagney's whlpeech, jesus 0218 darrrrkvngnce: so, who had the knife last before Dagney? 0219 Mairelon: *Pamela 0220 kelso: about susan being a vision 0221 nick: pamela gets a great moment in 50 0222 upguntha: YASSSS preparing for Pamela in 50 0223 kelso: a whole double-page spread o herself i'm sure 0224 darrrrkvngnce: moar pamela!! 0225 jaysel: Dagney was great in this issue! 0226 darrrrkvngnce: dagney is awesome 0227 blankla: Spoilers for 50 0228 darrrrkvngnce: this was just such a great issue 0229 blankla: I would probably be okay with that. 0230 samson3191: yeah dagney was wonderful. her reoccurring speach about not killing that infant creeps me out so bad every time. 0231 upguntha: So if Dagey is a mother, where are her children 0232 darrrrkvngnce: also, she seems to know that beach place 0233 nick: lot of big deal dagney stuff at the beginning of season 3 0234 darrrrkvngnce: YAY!!!!!!!!!!!! 0235 kelso: is the headmaster her kid? are they all her kid? who knows really 0236 chandra: ohhh man i can't wait. dagney just gets more and more intriguing. 0237 Mairelon: that is what I like to hear 0238 kelso: i like her a lot 0239 macey: i always wondered whether nine was her kid? 0240 upguntha: How did she get the knife? 0241 jaysel: I feel like she's been a stealth "major" character. 0242 kelso: she seems to have an attitude about her no one else does, and that has to do with her being there so long 0243 joe_eisma: she's crafty 0244 darrrrkvngnce: yeah, upguntha, i was wondering that too 0245 joe_eisma: how did she get the sand? 0246 kelso: the sand is her childern 0247 upguntha: casey brought thewith her 0248 nick: casey just drops it on the stage like a moron! 0249 joe_eisma: haha 0250 samson3191: she just rocks a pocket of sand at any given moment just in case 0251 kelso: seriously, casey always letting stuff slip through her fingers 0252 Mairelon: should have built a tiny castle on the podium 0253 macey: "i picked up the sand from the stage and have been holding my hand in a fist for twenty minutes now" 0254 kelso: sand, dates, her parents' lives, 0255 upguntha: i'm guessing that this is the dame beach that Vanessa's on 0256 kelso: not the election tho! 0257 jaysel: Where is this beach/island? 0258 samson3191: was thinking the same thing upguntha 0259 kelso: yeah and how did vanessa get there when she was in the prison? 0260 kelso: but then again how did casey get there 0261 joe_eisma: didn't you guys see the wreckage of oceanic 815 in the background? 0262 kelso: don't you mean oceanic 813 0263 nick: my most original idea yet 0264 joe_eisma: AYOOO 0265 yuuhy: Wow, there are a lot of people in chat tonight. 0266 samson3191: i feel like i subconciously notice the time 8 0267 kelso: everything is going to begin to come together soon 0268 darrrrkvngnce: just thinking about what a shitty day Jade has been having . . . and then there's an earthquake 0269 kelso: i can feel it in me bones 0270 blankla: I gotta wonder who/what she meant by "help is on the way." 0271 blankla: Totally not ominous at all. 0272 nick: and everyone liked guillaume's maximus pose? 0273 jaysel: I love the Lost nods. Is it wrong/simplistic to think of it as THE actual island from the show? 0274 macey: i liked guillaume's sad gay speech causing an earthquake 0275 kelso: at this point sh's probably trying to relocate herself to be underneath falling rocks and rubble 0276 chandra: i immediately assumed it's the same beach as vanessa's. if having your eyes opened means visiting a certain state of mind, tha 0277 nick: Guillaume Sorel, the sad gay 0278 dbr: One thing I didn't get was 0279 blankla: I liked Guillame's everything this issue. 0280 blankla: He stole the show for me today. 0281 kelso: it's not his fault his boyfriend is dead 0282 darrrrkvngnce1: ack. lost my connection 0283 kelso: aND HOW DOES GUILLAUME KNOW ABOUT THE 8 0284 upguntha: Wasn't Clrkson a semi beac with a bald guy 0285 macey: i figured the 8 0286 dbr: must be an universal thing 0287 blankla: They knew Hunter had numbers in his head when they took him to the past. 0288 dbr: or just a coincidence 0289 blankla: So I guess they knew what the numbers were. 0290 dbr: but do they know what it means? 0291 kelso: i wanna know what the numbers are 0292 chandra: maybe guillaume read about 8 0293 macey: does it being 8 0294 darrrrkvngnce1: maybe it's when Juiie turns on the Cylinder 0295 samson3191: i like that theory 0296 yuuhy: 8 0297 dbr: or when Ike and Ian did 0298 upguntha: Well the Truants knew about Hunter when they were looking for him 0299 kelso: i've been trying to figure out is it's in reference to a bible passage but that's too easy 0300 dbr: they turned the thing on and it messed with the clock 0301 yuuhy: matt's theory is genesis 22 0302 darrrrkvngnce1: at the begining of chat, i was throwing out there that maybe much of what we see at MGA is Julie's guilt-inspired dream 0303 kelso: it's a good one!! 0304 yuuhy: i've been looking at revelation 8 0305 kelso: hebrews 8 0306 kelso: or a covenant sry 0307 yuuhy: some book 8 0308 samson3191: its gotta be the perfume one 0309 nick: haha 0310 yuuhy: truly the most likely candidate 0311 kelso: *britney spears perfume plays on repeat* 0312 upguntha: That poor guy getting maulled by lions 0313 Mairelon: Well we have 66 different options there 0314 macey: oh yeah this is only book i know with random lion mauling 0315 jaysel: Speaking of Julie Hayes, might she be reappearing in the near future? 0316 nick: you gotta figure she'll be back at some point 0317 dbr: Maybe she's at the Academy right now 0318 dbr: Hunter saw a picture of her in the yearbook 0319 blankla: I hope so. She was one of the more interesting aspects of the beginning of MG. 0320 upguntha: I know that ths book can be deceptive so i gotta ask i the scientist the Headmaster 0321 kelso895: rude the chat kicked me out and wouldn't let me be kelso again 0322 joe_eisma: i love that akiko is reading invisibles to him. if there's any book that i wouldn't think would be fit for audio only, it wou 0323 samson3191: haha 0324 samson3191: fortunato is such a people pleaser. 0325 darrrrkvngnce1: not yet, yuuhy. what -- or who -- do you think they are? 0326 samson3191: tunafish i mean, sorry. 0327 newuser9423 was banned by macey (mornglorschat) 0328 kelso895: woah ppl gettin' banned this IS an eventful chat lol 0329 nick: macey bringing the hammer down 0330 macey: yeah there was some video going on in the corner it seemed? but this isn't a video chat, idk what it was 0331 nick: yikes 0332 kelso895: the silver streaks 0333 kelso895: obvi 0334 blankla: I figure one is Casey. The other... no idea. Maybe the Headmaster? He probably time travels. 0335 upguntha: thats odd 0336 kelso895: mabel pines is actually a morning glories alumni and actual shooting star 0337 macey: god don't put mabel in this awful place 0338 kelso895: my bad yeah she doesn't deserve that XD 0339 upguntha: Now is is it future Jade that needs to hide or is current Jade also in trouble 0340 darrrrkvngnce1: hey macey, while you're kicking folks, can you kick the first darrrrkvengance? i accidentally cloned myself 0341 dbr: both I think 0342 kelso895: Jade is always in trouble 0343 macey: i'll try it but i hope it doesn't ban by ip lmao 0344 dbr: But at least we know past Jade makes it out ok 0345 dbr: maybe 0346 darrrrkvngnce was banned by macey (mornglorschat) 0347 kelso895: she always comes bakc alive i guess 0348 kelso895: idk why she's worried this time 0349 upguntha: define "ok" 0350 kelso895: is it only when she kills herself? 0351 macey: see my immediate thought about this arc was that future jade exists because jade, in the basement, is safe from what's happening 0352 kelso895: if so, that's a shame 0353 upguntha: mayb she's die in the rubble and respawn at the begining of school year 0354 dbr: well if the same thing happened to Future Jade than Past Jade got out alive 0355 kelso895: OOO a respawn interesting 0356 Mairelon: that'd be handy 0357 kelso895: the next 50 issues are just the first 50 issues again but with jade altering things from a different perspective 0358 dbr: But can she bring herself back to life or just other people? 0359 kelso895: just kidding that wouldn't be fun 0360 macey: we did see jade die and come back, but that was in that odd dream state 0361 kelso895: idk did she also die in the car accident and come back to life immediately? 0362 kelso895: tho she wasn't flung from the car 0363 kelso895: like her mother 0364 dbr: I don't she actually did die 0365 nick: if jade actually killed herself in a classroom, no one has mentioned it sense 0366 dbr: YET 0367 nick: *since 0368 kelso895: that's probs cuz it's typical 0369 samson3191: hmm 0370 kelso895: "oh look jade killed herself again" 0371 nick: haha 0372 kelso895: it's like kenny on south park 0373 kelso895: always comes back alive and no one questions it 0374 kelso895: except herself 0375 joe_eisma: i like it 0376 nick: i think i actually thought about that kenny thing way back at the start of the book! 0377 kelso895: jade is actually mysterion 0378 kelso895: the true hero of morning glories 0379 ivioss: Roy is special perhaps. He keeps getting sacrificed and coming back. 0380 Mairelon: Cptn. Jade Harkness 0381 nick: this had one of my favorite mg babies as well 0382 kelso895: or he's like my neighbors dogs 0383 joe_eisma: haha yay 0384 kelso895: when one dies they get the same breed and give it the same name 0385 samson3191: i picture nick and joe having their own chat while this one is going on where they just cackle maniacally and comment on how 0386 blankla: Just like Ian (maybe)! 0387 Mairelon: Roy is the headmaster AND has clones. 0388 joe_eisma: my favorite mgb is still nick on the other line of the satellite phone 0389 upguntha: not even Casey mentions it 0390 kelso895: that is a good one 0391 brella: SO GOOD 0392 joe_eisma: i don't think we could multitask like that, samson. haha 0393 nick: so everyone expected hunter on the last page? Or Ike? 0394 yuuhy1: dan blevins 0395 kelso895: nah we expected roy 0396 jaysel: I totally expected either Hunter or Ike 0397 samson3191: i for sure did. 0398 macey: yuuhy and i were talking about how we expected dan for a hot second in this issue, yeah 0399 chandra: i was so sure it was going to be hunter. 0400 joe_eisma: ah, the hunter for headmaster campaign 0401 kelso895: i didn't expect anyone? maybe older casey or dagney again 0402 brella: i did too! just because of the knife 0403 Mairelon: oh yeah I thought older Casey too 0404 kelso895: but then the scientist was there i was like "okay this makes the most sense how did i not see this" 0405 brella: the hunter for headmaster campaign, begun way back in 2013 0406 blankla: I figured it was Ike the whole time. 0407 upguntha: who started that 0408 blankla: Half of me is disappointed, the other half is interested at the possiblilities I never even considered. 0409 kelso895: well iek said he was gonna die old and alone and the headmaster seems dearly loved so i doubt it would have been him 0410 macey: matt always speculated it but i think making it a campaign was a mutual fandom thing we all did 0411 samson3191: knowing the headmaster reveal is going to make the reread after #50 very interesting. definitely gonna be on the lookout fo 0412 kelso895: blankla, that's how i'm gonna enter my reread!! 0413 kelso895: trying to see things i never considered 0414 joe_eisma: i love that matt found every scene that guy was in for study hall 0415 blankla: I actually took that to mean Ike would fuck up so bad even Daramount et al would leave him. 0416 blankla: It sturck me as a very "Ike" kind of destiny 0417 upguntha: Nick do you suggets a reread before or after 50? 0418 joe_eisma: he never stopped letting me know how much he suffered for this column. haha 0419 joe_eisma: we love you matt 0420 kelso895: #blessmatt2015 0421 kelso895: or should it be 2016 0422 nick: i think after is probably fine 0423 brella: matt is the Best 0424 nick: yeah, matt's longest study hall yet I think 0425 nick: lots of good stuff 0426 macey: this was a really good one! 0427 upguntha: Matt should run for student council so he can get time with Dagney 0428 nick: I'm sure matt will cameo again 0429 blankla: He coudl also compare beards with the Headmaster. In person! 0430 kelso895: he can just visit the library 0431 joe_eisma: yeah, i'll find a way to have him leering at susan in the background 0432 kelso895: just leering XD 0433 nick: well, gotta run soon-- any last questions before I go? 0434 kelso895: what's one word you'd use to describe issue 50 coming up? 0435 upguntha: Why is no one in the faculty loking or worried about Jade? 0436 blankla: Does 50 have a set release date yet? 0437 nick: one word? division 0438 kelso895: ooooo math i like it -- probably 0439 brella: oh, no, not a math issue 0440 nick: no set release date-- but it'll be our biggest issue ever 0441 yuuhy1: why is vanessa so cute 0442 macey: everyone is cut in half 0443 brella: ian splits into six different--oh wait 0444 kelso895: HA 0445 blankla: Biggest is good. 0446 kelso895: biggest is scary awesome 0447 jaysel: Will the first issue of Season 3 be a short awesome thing like 26 was? 0448 brella: i cherish a long wait, then. gotta get in my last living days while i can 0449 macey: brea i genuinely hope that happens 0450 macey: *brella 0451 blankla: Will Jade ever catch a break? 0452 brella: GOD, ONE IAN IS ENOUGH 0453 blankla: (jk I already know the answer is no) 0454 brella: why does hunter have no chill 0455 kelso895: the only way ian could come close to the man fortunato is is if there are 6 of him i guess 0456 upguntha: is itg crazy wise or pge wise 0457 nick: first issue of season 3 will be different than anything you've seen before 0458 kelso895: jade'll catch a break of that kit kat bar 0459 macey: is it because everyone is dead 0460 nick: haha 0461 kelso895: i feel liek we've seen that 0462 brella: yeah i feel like that's not rly new 0463 kelso895: maybe everyone is alive 0464 joe_eisma: season three 0465 brella: now THAT would be wild! 0466 kelso895: season 3 0467 brella: oh my god 0468 macey: it turns out the island is on maes 0469 macey: *mars 0470 nick: ok all, have a great new year 0471 Mairelon: silver streaks= aliens 0472 macey: thanks for coming nick! 0473 brella: i think we've cracked it, guys 0474 blankla: Bye Nick. 0475 yuuhy1: space coffee shop 0476 Mairelon: bye!! 0477 brella: thanks nick! same to you! 0478 kelso895: thanks for a great issue, nick!! happy new year ^_^ 0479 drrrrkvngce: happy new year, nick 0480 samson3191: you too nick! 0481 nick: thanks for the great turnout btw! thought for sure it'd be slow w holidays 0482 jaysel: Happy New Year! 0483 nick: bye all 0484 yuuhy1: brella and i have already talked the ike's sandwich shop au 0485 kelso895: i ignored my family for this 0486 kelso895: so thank YOU 0487 brella: thank you for the fantastic issue. off the chain 0488 brella: PFFF who needs fAMILY when you can haVE, THIS, 0489 upguntha: byeeee 0490 kelso895: EXACTLY 0491 samson3191: what time does this chat end, anyway? 0492 blankla: Exactly, brella. Ian and Ike are family enough! 0493 kelso895: i don't wanna play poker and lose money and suffer thru political talk 0494 macey: trade your family for suffering, the morning glories story 0495 blankla: ...that may have been a bad example. 0496 kelso895: when the only political talk i truly care about is ike rigging this election 0497 upguntha: this is more fun 0498 yuuhy1: 10 0499 brella: i already did that, the trading thing. that is My Story 0500 joe_eisma: and i gotta run too. dinner time! thank you all for coming--this has been our busiest chat in awhile! 0501 macey: thanks joe! 0502 brella: literally, i woke my boyfriend up at 6 AM today, and when he protested, i said, "morning glories is more important than you" 0503 kelso895: thanks for the great issue, joe!! lovely work as always ^_^ 0504 drrrrkvngce: take care, Joe. thanks for stopping by, and for another awesome issue!!!! 0505 samson3191: have a good one joe. awesome work as always this issue! 0506 upguntha: night Joe 0507 joe_eisma: i also want to thank you guys that have supported my patreon. get the word out--i REALLY want to do MG Gossip Girls! 0508 brella: joe!! this issue was AMAZING! THANK YOU 0509 Mairelon: bye!! 0510 joe_eisma: have a great new year guys, and thank you all again so much for being the best fans ever 0511 blankla: Bye. 0512 joe_eisma: see you hopefully soon! 50 has some of my favorite double page spreads ever! 0513 macey: thanks for giving us a great comic! 0514 brella: for real 0515 kelso895: AHH DOUBLE PAGE SPREADS 0516 samson3191: more than one? oh shiiiiiit! 0517 upguntha: PAMELAAAAAAA 0518 brella: OOOOOOOH MAAAANNNG 0519 joe_eisma: yep! haaaaapy new year! bye, guys! 0520 brella: just, a double page spread of pamela. upguntha's dream come true 0521 brella: happy new yearrrrr 0522 kelso895: oh mang a combination of oh man and oh dang 0523 blankla: I want half the issue to be double page spreads of Pamela. 0524 kelso: that sounds more liek a pin-up issue 0525 drrrrkvngce: lol 0526 blankla: Really though I kind of want her to have her own issue at some point. 0527 drrrrkvngce: definitely need a Pamela pin up issue 0528 blankla: Just like 20 pages of her on the intercom. 0529 brella: i was so delighted by her appearance 0530 macey: nick promised a pamela issue at one point, should be coming at some time 0531 kelso: i rly hope pamela is a reincarnation of roy the goat out to destroy those who have sacrificed him time and time again 0532 Mairelon: the events til now from her POV 0533 upguntha: 49 isues and we finnaly get the Headmaster 0534 kelso: I wasn't rly expecting it so soon tbh 0535 samson3191: i've gotta go pick up my roomate from work, but i'll be back in a few. brb my new online morning glory friends! 0536 kelso: see you soon samson! 0537 macey: see you! 0538 kelso: so like is the headmaster a physical person 0539 kelso: or a manefestation of the mind 0540 kelso: or a cyborg 0541 brella: bye samson!! 0542 kelso: i can't tell 0543 kelso: he seems so artificial 0544 macey: matt was speculating the headmaster was a computer forever 0545 kelso: probably cuz of his clothes and him always showing up in dreams 0546 blankla: I think he's just a magnificent beard given sentience. 0547 brella: btw, i really want to draw some mg characters while i wait for my friend to get here, i'm so hype. if you guys have any sugges 0548 kelso: iKE 0549 macey: draw roy 0550 upguntha: he can be an hologram 0551 blankla: Jade! 0552 brella: oh my god i will draw the goat 0553 brella: just for you macey 0554 kelso: pamela riding the goat to slaughter 0555 macey: EXCELLENT 0556 macey: ive got to be honest. we like roy more than nick and joe do 0557 kelso: so like when do you think this all started with the headmaster 0558 drrrrkvngce: Yuuhy has been doing a choose-your-own adventure on twitter tracking Roy's exploits 0559 kelso: if he's a computer or smth 0560 macey: I LOVE THE CHOOSE YOUR OWN ADVENTURE 0561 kelso: was this whole religion created in the future then thrown back in time to SEEM biblical? 0562 brella: IT'S SO GOOD 0563 kelso: cuz they obvi couldn't make computers then 0564 kelso: wait roy has a twitter 0565 drrrrkvngce: i loved "eat the opposition" 0566 blankla: That is actually a really cool idea. 0567 macey: there's definitely a science/faith thing going on in this book and it's implied the kids are where "gods" come from 0568 macey: that sounds like it could be the bones of what's happening yeah 0569 drrrrkvngce: no, it's yuuhy's twitter, whe 0570 kelso: i see a lot in comics and sci fi tho that gods aren't real, just science we cna't understand 0571 kelso: OH YEAH i've voted in a few of those 0572 kelso: but then how does the reincarnation work 0573 kelso: it has to be real gods?? 0574 kelso: or undentical clones? 0575 kelso: implanted ?? 0576 kelso: ah ???? 0577 macey: that's the question! 0578 kelso: SO MANY QUESTIONS 0579 kelso: so many possibilities 0580 kelso: i mean we can always get new characters introduced as well 0581 kelso: but i'm really looking forward to learning more about dagney 0582 blankla: Dagney gets more interesting with every appearance. 0583 kelso: she's quickly becoming one of my favorite characters 0584 kelso: how did the whole ike hitting on dagney thing start anyway 0585 macey: i assume just because ike is ike 0586 kelso: but like he's so much more adamant with her it seems lol 0587 kelso: maybe cuz she doesn't reject him 0588 macey: i guess they've interacted a lot lately? 0589 blankla: Ike just hits on anyone that's female. I guess he keeps it up with her since she's the only one nice-ish to him? 0590 blankla: Most everyone just outright hates/avoids him. 0591 Mairelon: not just female either 0592 drrrrkvngce: speaking of hitting on people, does Oliver Simon have the worst game ever or what? 0593 kelso: has ike ever hit on guys? 0594 blankla: I don't remember him hitting on guys in the series but he did mention a phase when he was into them. 0595 macey: he like, half hit on guillaume 0596 kelso: oliver simon is a bad dad and should not have dates 0597 macey: oliver is legitimately gross but i think that's the point 0598 upguntha: Ike has 1 friend in this world and she's ,issing 0599 ivioss: Am I the only one to believe that Ike is Dagney's baby? 0600 kelso: i considered it! 0601 kelso: but then i thought why would she let him continue to hit on her lol 0602 kelso: but this is a weird comic who knows 0603 drrrrkvngce: yeah, the holding the knife to his throat goes with the Ike/Isaac sacrifice theme 0604 kelso: i briefly considered iek the weird love child of abraham and gribbsy at one point 0605 upguntha: That would just be creepy if she was Ike's mother 0606 brella: heres roy. it's cold here so he gets a scarf http 0607 macey: omg....a beautiful boy....i love his eyes 0608 drrrrkvngce: awesome! 0609 brella: i can't, draw animals, i'm Sorry 0610 kelso: he is perf 0611 blankla: I'm going to assume he got that scarf from Ike. For nor eason other than that Ike has scarves. 0612 yuuhy1: that one good-looking goat 0613 kelso: "hm this goat needs a scarf" 0614 kelso: "mAAAAAAAAA" 0615 kelso: "be sure to return it wen you're sacrificed" 0616 macey: it's definitely ike's and he's not getting it back now that it has been chomped on by goat 0617 samson3191: okay im back. someone catch me up in 5 words or less. 0618 macey: goat with a scarf 0619 blankla: Dagney. Goat. Scarf. 0620 samson3191: hahahaha 0621 kelso: goats babies and ike 0622 blankla: ONe of these may not be related to the other two. 0623 samson3191: this is amazing 0624 macey: is roy the main character of s3 0625 samson3191: who is roy again? >_> 0626 kelso: roy programmed the computer that is the headmaster 0627 blankla: Nick said the premier of S3 is like nothing we've seen yet. 0628 kelso: the goat XD 0629 blankla: So let's assume it's a buddy cop issue about Roy and Pamela. 0630 upguntha: issue 1 of Summer vaca is Roy vision 0631 drrrrkvngce: we still have to find out what's up with Zoe Irina Abraham and all 0632 samson3191: oh course it is hahaha 0633 yuuhy1: the main character of choose your own morning glories adventure 0634 kelso: oh yeah zoe~ 0635 kelso: living peacefully in danger as always 0636 macey: god they BETTER be in 50 0637 macey: i need to know they are ok 0638 drrrrkvngce: i bet that fave double page spread Joe was mentioning involves Zoe and Irina 0639 kelso: walid will likely make an appearance 0640 kelso: zoe/irena showdown 0641 macey: the triumphant return of walid..... 0642 kelso: where's walid 0643 yuuhy1: WHAT I HEARD THE NAME OF MY DEAR KID 0644 drrrrkvngce: season 3 is where Roy goes back in time to bring back Snowflake. 0645 macey: what would you like walid to do in 50 yuuhy 0646 yuuhy1: attempt something badass, trip, fall on his face, get up slowly, say he's fine, fall down again 0647 macey: caleb shaking his head in the bg 0648 upguntha: save Zoe from the trollop 0649 kelso: probably due to irena and zoe 0650 macey: i am worried zoe will kill the trollop! 0651 kelso: remember when zoe was "definitely dedad" 0652 kelso: dedad 0653 kelso: zoe's the father 0654 samson3191: haha 0655 kelso: hey guys so i gtg! it's been a great chat ^_^ 0656 macey: it will be good to have zoe back...she has been back for over a year now and yet has done little 0657 macey: thanks for coming kelso! 0658 blankla: Bye. 0659 samson3191: later kelso! 0660 drrrrkvngce: happy new year, kelso 0661 yuuhy11: sobs a little thinking about zoe and irina 0662 upguntha: she's blssed the streets with her presemce 0663 macey: twist 0664 yuuhy11: one two three four i declare a thumb war 0665 macey: THE ONLY WAY TO GET IRINA TO HOLD SOMEONE'S HAND TBH 0666 drrrrkvngce: not a mere thumb fight 0667 yuuhy11: imagine irina and guillaume having a thumb war 0668 blankla: I support conflict resolution through thumb war. 0669 macey: honestly probably something they did. it was very heated and all the kids at the camp watched 0670 upguntha: it's funny how she was being worshiped like Dagn's story 0671 samson3191: have we already talked about casey's two page of flashback panels thing? 0672 macey: samson we haven't! honestly i never know what to say about those 0673 brella: here is ike, cold and angry because that damned goat stole his armani scarf that father gave him adn http 0674 macey: omg....truly the most angered of ikes 0675 samson3191: yeah those are always a trip. 0676 blankla: Haha. 0677 blankla: I don't think I've ever thought Ike looked adorable before this moment. 0678 samson3191: my gut reaction is each panel is a past life of a chracter but that's not exactly a ground breaking theory at this point i dont 0679 blankla: I have no idea what to think about those panels. I always assumed they were events somehow leading up to founding MGA. 0680 blankla: But I never had anything past that. No idea how or why or what's significant. 0681 samson3191: i could see that 0682 samson3191: for the sake of taking a stab at the panels here, and going with my theory they are past lives of characters id' say 0683 drrrrkvngce: i think of them as sort of a flickering of different realities, but i have no idea why those particular scenes 0684 upguntha: II always think that those visions that their past selves hav 0685 samson3191: the first is casey. some sort of leader. the second 0686 upguntha: have seenn 0687 samson3191: the woman in red looks vaguely Hodge-esque 0688 macey: (15 minutes!) 0689 samson3191: the diner looks like the same one from jade's backstory. and the character has similar hair color. i could be COMPLETELY off ma� 0690 blankla: Diner Guy and Jade is an easy connection to make. 0691 macey: i think i saw some people assuming the guy in the diner was jade's brother jimmy, but his hair looks too red to me 0692 blankla: Even I made it and I hadn't considered the theory of them being past lives! 0693 samson3191: oh yeah, thats definitely possible too macey. but i do agree about the hair color being off if that were the case. 0694 upguntha: Joe said that it wasn't Jimmy 0695 blankla: Yeah, the diner scene is apparently in the 50s. 0696 samson3191: that makes sense. 0697 drrrrkvngce: i wonder whether they're also all occurring at "8 0698 drrrrkvngce: like moments of great change and calamity 0699 samson3191: hmm,yeah. thats a good catch. 0700 drrrrkvngce: you wouldn't think so with the diner, but who knows what could be happening there 0701 samson3191: whoever it is in the diner certainly seems depressed, so something must have happened. 0702 drrrrkvngce: (plus, if you've seen Muholland Drive, it reminds me of the scene at Winky's) 0703 upguntha: h looks very messy and hungry 0704 drrrrkvngce: actually, my current theory of the comic is that it's basically Mulholland Drive. i love that movie so much 0705 samson3191: i'll have to watch it! im not familiar. 0706 drrrrkvngce: really really good. but i won't spoil it any more than some of my comments tonight may already have 0707 blankla: I got Mulholland Drive on Black Friday but I haven't gotten around to it yet. 0708 upguntha: now i have to go watch this lol 0709 drrrrkvngce: my favorite David Lynch, even incl. Twin Peaks. (and i love Twin Peaks.) 0710 blankla: Maybe it's an error but I looked back and this doesn't look like the same diner as the one in earlier flashbacks. 0711 samson3191: oh, it's a lynch eh? im definitely on board. 0712 samson3191: if its in the 50s it could have had some renovations since then i suppose? 0713 blankla: Maybe. I think it's just a coloring error honestly but MG being MG I dunno. 0714 upguntha: I need issue 50 like a nowwwwwwww 0715 drrrrkvngce: did Nick answer anything important while i was gone? 0716 macey: four minutes....any last words folks 0717 macey: dv 0718 yuuhy11: wtfff c'mon tinychat 0719 samson3191: this was my first time joining the chat, and it was seriously a wonderful time. had no idea nick and joe joined these, eithe 0720 upguntha: thanks for hosting Macey 0721 macey: wait it just did let's try again 0722 blankla: Same here, Samson. I need to make a regular thing out of this. 0723 drrrrkvngce: thanks so much for running this macey 0724 blankla: It's fun. 0725 macey: and there it goes, nvm then 0726 macey: the chat tends to vary in size but we're always happy to have new folks! 0727 yuuhy11: so you're able to copy the transcript? 0728 macey: yeah it wasn't letting me for awhile and then it just did 0729 macey: ?? tinychat 0730 yuuhy11: nice 0731 drrrrkvngce: i'm happily surprised that this wasn't a tear fest tonight. i guess that will be 50 0732 yuuhy11: bring back colors, tinychat 0733 yuuhy11: HAHA, YEAH 0734 macey: i'm really worried about 50 now lmao 0735 blankla: Yeah. This one was all successes and triumphs. 0736 samson3191: me too... 0737 blankla: I figure everyone will get torn down in 50 and I'll be sad. 0738 drrrrkvngce: okay, well HAVE A WONDERFUL 2016 EVERYONE!!!! 0739 macey: yeah happy new year folks! stay safe out there 0740 upguntha: good night guys, have a happy and safe NEW YEAR 0741 upguntha: hope to do this soon 0742 drrrrkvngce: catch yall on twitter in the meantime 0743 blankla: Goodbye, people of the Internet. 0744 samson3191: nice chatting, everyone! [[Category:MG tinychats]